


Night Sky

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Segments [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji wakes up alone, and finds Zoro out on deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Sky

Sanji woke up one night with a start, realizing that something was missing. He quickly noticed the lack of heat in the hammock, and wondered where Zoro went. They’d only recently started sharing a hammock, because they (Sanji, mostly) had been worried about what the rest of the crew would think of their relationship. They still hadn’t told them, and were kind of just waiting for one of their nakama to notice on their own. It was mostly in the little things: Zoro had left the couch, where he tended to spend most nights after his watch, and joined Sanji in his hammock; Zoro’s sword oil and clothes were mixed in with Sanji’s things in the dresser in the mens’ bunkroom; Sanji and Zoro’s chores tended to be split between the two of them, and they weren’t really sure whose were whose anymore. They’d also been spending a lot of time with each other, doing simple things or just relaxing together. They still fought regularly, because they would probably never stop pissing each other off, but now you could usually find Sanji nearby during one of Zoro’s frequent naps, always there. Regardless of whatever else he was doing, he remained close by.

Getting up as quietly as he could, so he wouldn’t wake any of the other guys, Sanji walked barefoot across the cabin, stopping only to grab a t-shirt from one of the hooks along the wall. Pulling it on as he went, he wandered into the hallway in shirt and boxers, and down to the kitchen. Poking his head in the galley, he quickly took stock. Nothing was missing, and everything was where he’d left it after dinner. Walking over to the pantry, he looked inside and saw that all of the good wine was still there, and even the booze he’d set aside for Zoro from the last port was untouched. With a mental shrug, he closed the door and went out onto the deck.

It was well into the summer, so the weather was pleasantly cool at night. Looking up, Sanji scanned the sky and gazed at the bounty of stars across the inky blackness. The moon was out tonight, and off a little to Sanji’s left. He looked at it for a while, taking in the features, the dips and grooves that he could make out. It was a great night for stargazing, had he been one to do so.

Dropping his gaze to the deck, he looked around for the tell-tale green of his swordsman. Trailing his toes through the crisp grass, slightly coated in dew, he paced the length of the deck and climbed the stairs. Once there, he finally saw Zoro.

Zoro was lying flat on his back, arms out, and legs splayed across the deck. He was wearing his black tank top and boxers, and hadn’t bothered with any shoes either. He was looking up into the sky, his eyes flickering back and forth across it’s expanse lazily, as though he were lost in thought.

Heaving a quiet sigh, Sanji padded over to his lover, sitting down next to him with his arms propping himself up, knees spread apart. Leaning back, he followed Zoro’s gaze and took in the night sky once again. Not noticing what had captured Zoro’s attention, he looked back down at his lover and was entranced at how he could see the stars reflected in his emerald eyes. Taking him in for a moment, the cook finally spoke.

“What are you looking at, Zoro?” He spoke softly, without really knowing why.

Deep green flicked over his features for a second, and he was pleased and surprised, as always, at the warmth and affection in them. With a small smile on his face, Zoro said nothing and returned his gaze to the stars.

Mutely mimicking him, the cook huffed a quiet, frustrated sigh when he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Staring upwards for a few more seconds, he glared back down at Zoro, pulling in a breath to get ready to suggest they go back to bed, when Zoro finally spoke.

“Look again, Sanji.” His voice was slightly hushed as well, quiet and calm. When he refused to look away from the sky, Sanji lay back and got himself comfortable, figuring that they might end up sleeping out here. Stretching out his long legs, he draped them over Zoro’s so that their calves were touching, and the back of Sanji’s knees lay over the swordsman’s kneecaps. Once he was relaxed, the cook looked to the sky once again.

They lay like that for several minutes, and Sanji was just starting to doze when he saw a streak of light. Blinking himself awake he stared intently upwards, and was elated when he saw it again. With a rush of recognition, he realized it was a shooting star. He broke out into a grin that stretched across his face as he turned towards Zoro.

Zoro’s smile widened, and he glanced sideways at his cook. Sanji smirked ruefully and shifted over, so that they were lying shoulder to shoulder, and folded himself neatly against Zoro. Zoro wrapped an arm over and around Sanji’s shoulders, and rested his chin on the cook’s head, smiling into the blond locks.

“Yeah, yeah, just shut up.” Sanji groused, grinning into Zoro’s neck.

Zoro smirked. “Told ya.” And pulled Sanji closer.


End file.
